Helpful lil' Munchkins
by jenielangeljay
Summary: Pure and utter smut WARNING ! When Derek finally whats to act on long over due feelings... goes about in the wrong way... but the with help of the pack munchkins- babies- ! shows Stiles that he should take what he wants and that is Derek, It's always been Derek. Smut, Smut and Then some ! ; REVIEW


**WEEEEELLLLLCOME to the Smut village **

**Were I'm over Lord, Goddess of the Fluff**

**If you can't take it don't read any more you've been warned **

**Don't read anymore … I warned you now you've been sucked into hole of Hotness**

**No escaping now *runs and hide* ~~*laughing in the distance* Muahahahahahahaha…..**

**EnJoY !**

"I'm not being any body's Bitch". I screamed at Derek.

What a bastard, he thinks just because I'm in his stupid pack that I'll let him do what the ever he wants to me, the hell with that.

"Stiles! Dammit we don't have a choice, if you would stop trying to leave and listen to me you'd understand that you are destined to me my mate an Alpha's mate and we have no choice in the matter end OF DISCUSSION", he tried to explain again. It just doesn't make any sense we Hate each other everybody knows that. He threatens me, he throws me against walls and he gets me into life or death situations constantly.

"How do you even know this? Why me? We hate each other Derek if you haven't noticed and once again I hate you!" I ranted.

'_Deep down you know you don't hate him you could never hate him'_

_'Shut up brain I…. I have to hate him, he hates me' I think_

"Don't you think I know that, but my wolf doesn't! He wants you for some reason", he sighed sadly _I'm not that bad? Am I?_

"Well what if I don't want to be your mate Mmm? What if I don't let you claim me? What then? ", I sassed

"Then we will both die Stiles, it's that simple. We will get into withdrawl and weak, then we'll slowly go crazy without each other! ", talking slowly like I was some dumb kid.

"I'd prefer dying than being with you Derek, believe that. I don't love you and I will not make you dictate who I spend the rest of my life with and it's definitely not YOU!" I screamed and strutted from the hale house -_pack house-_ towards my jeep … I never made it though. Running from a werewolf is not a smart idea but dammit I wanted to get away.

"You will be my Mate and you will learn to love it understand?", with that he threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll and walked back to his newly finished home.

I didn't answer him. I had no choice I was Derek Hale's Mate.

Derek left me in my room, with me being pack I had a room in his house which I decorated to my liking. Everyone in the pack had a room of their own, basically everyone lived here.

The pack has gotten fairly big over time; it's been four years since the whole werewolf epidemic in Beacon Hills. The pack had 13 people in it now: Derek, Me, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson (_who we found a cure for long story_), Isaac, Erika, Boyd, and the four Newbies Sofie '_who we found in the woods_, _at the age of 10 half dead from an Omega bite'_ Crysten and Danny, Steven*.

Then comes the children of the pack BJ (Boyd jr.) Steven and Boyd's son '_we found out the hard way that male werewolves could impregnate males' _then we have Scott and Allison's twin girls Sky and Symone_, _

Then comes Lydia and Jackson's little spit fire litter of babies three to be exact Fyre, Jaii and Clayton '_even if both Lydia and Jackson are both gay now, Lydia and Crysten are together and so is Danny and Jackson, they seem to make it work'_ and last but not least Erika and Isaac's Via _'she's my favourite she can be so quiet at times but talkative when she wants and adorable as button'. _

So our pack got pretty big over the time. A sum of 20 people lived in the Hale house mostly wolves, except for me and Allison.

Oh and don't let me forget that all the kids are the same age of 2 because of the heat that went through our pack some summers ago that left some pregnant and some pissed that some being me. When the spike went down I thought it would be my chance to get Derek, I was so damn wrong. He left right has it started, saying he couldn't be there for it. I loved him and he didn't even know and if he did he didn't care and now he's telling me were soul mates. It's not happening; He is not playing me again!

I was on the back porch playing with basically all the children of the house, having a blast really. This was my fun time, all the kids in the house took a liking to me from the day they could walk even Fyre who was the spitting image of Jackson with Lydia's strawberry hair and attitude.

We were having a barbeque in the back yard, it being a hot summer day, everyone was talk and having fun,

"Stilezy why are you and Uncle Derek the only ones in the house who are alone, Mate-less?" asked Sky, always the noisy little one.

Everyone in the backyard stared at the little one with shock; the yard fell into a silence, adults weary of the answer and children curious for it…

"It's by choice Sweetie!" I offered, hoping she'd let it go.

"It's a stupid choice!" snorted Fyre, _these kids might be 2 but they've got the intelligence of an 8 year old, a very smart 8 year old at that._

"Why is that Honey?" Lydia inquired

"Because, it's obvious that they care about each other even they don't want to admit it! Anyone can see that, they look at each other like how you and Crysten look at each other aunt Lydia!" replied Via like it was the easiest answer.

"And Stwiles is like the second in command even if he doesn't realize it! He takes care of everyone one like a mom and Derek does all the Alpha stuff like a dad, they're like parents of the house!" added BJ from his quiet spot on a chair.

Every one stared at the children of our pack wondering _why are they so smart and understanding for 2 years old? _

While I was staring at the kids I felt eyes on me and I didn't have to wonder who's they were, I looked up and stared at the man of my dreams, the man who broke my heart _Derek_, the man who I thought I would get over, eventually and the man I thought I had something with once upon a time, but he left me when I thought we'd get together and become one together the Alpha and his Mate.

_He never came when I thought he would_

_He broke me!_

_The man I will always love _

_My Mate … I always knew we were mates _

And he's just realizing, after all this time, with that thought I got up and left with tears in my eyes and the thought that a simple question from a baby _smartass munchkins_ to bring up emotions I hide with great pride and…

"Stiles? " Derek questioned while I sat on a tree swing I put out in the woods behind the house for this exact reason,_ I want to be alone… go away like you always do._

"What Derek? What do you want? Mhmm? What could you want from me? You never cared about me before and Don't you bring up this mate crap again because after all this time… all of a sudden I'm your mate now huh? All this time, while everyone was falling in love and making families! After all this time while I was just some baby sitter for this pack, the happy smile and goof of our pack! I just BAM become your mate! Crap!" I gritted out, I was angry and sad in one but most of all tired. I sighed and got up walking away from the quiet Alpha strolling away towards the stream deeper in the woods.

"It's not all of a sudden Stiles" Derek whispered in my ear _when the Hell did he get that close?_

"What?!" I asked whipping around only to be face to face with a sad but surprisingly calm faced Derek

"It's not all of a sudden Stiles, I've known for almost four and half years Stiles, I was scared that you would or could never feel the same. Stiles I don't deserve you that's why I left when the heat spiked, I knew I couldn't control my wolf with you at that time, so I left" he was pacing now, I was still in shock about the word vomit that Derek was unloading on me,

"I've always cared stiles when everything went down when I just arrived, love was the farthest thing from my mind and then you came along with your delicious smell, sarcastic and crazy fun that only you could pull of, that made every bone in my body sing with want I pushed it away cause you would get hurt being with me and then the drama calmed down for a while we were all a pack and everyone went to College and we were apart it hurt but I lived through it and then the spike came in the that damn summer, that was triggered by me by the way…" he ranted then whispered the last part.

"How?" I whispered back

"Because you were my Mate and I needed to claim you still do … You are MINE stiles and nothings gonna change that, no matter how we Fight it!" He said barely more than a whisper

"You can't just sprout that crap and then believe I'm gonna believe it, you know… after all this time of me thinking we'd never be together, me going out of my mind and sporting a broken heart on my Damn sleeve, me feeling lost with unrequited emotions, your just gonna come in here and Fuck everything up, it aint gonna work, you might be a Alpha but not everything is gonna go your…"

"Shut Up Stiles!", he growled and then shut my trap with a ferocious kiss filled with longing and want and maybe even love but who am I to know, knocking the air out my lungs in a puff, it took a few seconds for me to respond, with all the longing, emotion and passion any one could give. His lips tasted like the sweetest of treats with just the hint of dangerous on the tip of his tongue, which was licking at mine for entrance which I denied _he made me wait all this time, I'm a torture him a little to make up for it._

Derek wasn't having that with a deep growl he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up and braced me up on a tree, I gasped at the suddenness and he took full advantage of it, he ploughed his tongue into my mouth, I moaned at his taste _sweet honey, Alpha male and Derek, _he mapped out my mouth with his tongue, from the roof of my mouth twisting with mine, I didn't fight for dominance because he was my alpha mate and I knew I needed to summit _even if his dominance does turn me on like a bedside lamp but he didn't need to know that…_

"Stiles! I'm not going to ask this question ever again, Do you want this? Do you want me?" Derek asked against my lips while staring into my eyes, I got lost in the blue green orbs for a while before breaking out into a face splitting grin

"Of course you Sour, crazy fool, how could I not want you!" I rushed before kissing him, my foolish wolf.

"Good because I'm carrying you back to the house, getting everybody out before taking and claiming what's MINE" He growled seductively,_ ohh.. dear jesus that was Hot_ I shivered at the his tone and then attacked his neck _Oh. My. God. He taste delish _

He moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist while bracing his hand on the tree I was previously pressed against, I sucked and nipped all over the column of his neck, I kissed straight up to the shell off his ear, letting my breathe wash over it, he shivered and whimpered _Holy Fuck I'm doing this too him; empowering _

"You better hurry! You have a lot of lost time to make up for!" I whispered heavily in his ear, getting a growl that vibrated through his chest making my length strain in reply. Derek with speed and strength of an Alpha dashed through the trees _I didn't notice how far we ended up when in my rage now it just seems like a Damn nuisance in the way, I WANTED HIM NOW! I don't care if I wake up and this is a dream I'm getting what I want and that's him… I've been waiting on the words he said and this moment for a while. now my skin feels like it's on fire… _

_ "_Derek… Hurry… Oh God hurry! My insides feel like their gonna explode" I gasped from panting breathes _okay this is got to be more than me being horny!_

"Stiles ... I think we're finally feeling the heat… that we missed… and its back ten fold" Derek panted out before the house came into view, my face was pressed in Derek's neck, my hands gripping his shirt for dear life and I was grinding my ass down on his rock hard erection through our jeans, he stomped through the back yard so to alert everyone but the whole place seemed deserted. _Where is everyone?_

"There is no one here!" Derek answered my unspoken question before racing us to his room upstairs, bursting through the door he tossed me on his bed.

Derek's room was unknown territory for me, he had a King sized four poster bed made out rustic bronze with dark blue silk sheets and a bunch of pillows _Mhmmm… it was soft!_, it had matching furniture, a flat screen and game centre and what seemed like a Huge walk in closet, I didn't get to see anymore when he pounced on me _I'll admit that I squealed, _he smirked at me and I blushed and grinned in return

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk or even sit!" Derek growled out getting a whimper in return _no one will ever get me to admit to these noises_.

Derek attached his lips to my neck where he sucked and bit, marking me as his own. He nuzzled the arch of my neck, I craned to give him more space, licking straight up to the shell of my ear he breathed in my ear before licking it and sucking at the lobe, I moaned his name pleading for more

"Do you like this shirt?" he asked while pulling at the flimsy fabric of my v-neck tee, I shacked my head in confusion before I heard ripping as my tee was shredded by my Alpha, I groaned _that was sexy as hell_ he flung the remains in urgency, before attacking my chest and stomach. I arched towards his torturous mouth, when he licked my nipple I nearly snapped in half how far my back went whining shamelessly

"De-Derek… Pl-Pl-Plea-Ahh!" I stuttered and screamed as he bit my nipple then licking the stinging area and repeating the process over again. I was a shaking and moaning mess before he even reached the next one giving it the same treatment. His skilled tongue slid down my chest past my abs nipping its way to the edge of my jeans were my boxers peaked out. He nipped at my hip bone delaying where I wanted his mouth the most

"Stiles!" he growled

"They're old jeans rip away!" I nearly screamed in response to his implied question

He smirked up at me with lust filled almost black eyes when he ripped my jeans off with my boxer, my erection bounced on my stomach leaving a smear on my abs I felt exposed and vulnerable to his feasting eyes. I noticed his nostrils flare before his eyes found mine again where they flashed red, I shivered and whimpered, his wolf growled in response happy that his Mate was summiting too him. Derek's tongue peaked out and swiped across my tip, I moaned and bucked towards his hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck stiles, do you know delicious you look and taste right now!" he stated before diving on cock forcing a scream out of me _ohh god… ohh god I don't think I can survive this._

"Derek… Oh. God… Fuck !" I screamed while gripping his hair in white knuckles, he sucked harder and swirled his tongue around my tip before sinking down taking all my length down his throat, I could see the bulge in his neck as he swallowed around me causing me to whine and buck up into his mouth, I wasn't gonna last very long but I needed something to push me over the edge.

Derek slid off my length and the wrapped his fist around it twisting his hand every which way, rubbing his thumb over the head, I was a moaning twitching mess, bucking and whining on intervals. I didn't even see when Derek reached over his night stand and got edible lube, until he snapped his hand infront of my face with the container

"Open. It!" he gritted out _seems he was struggling, we're gonna have to take care of that soon _

I took the bottle glancing at the label _strawberry ice-cream flavor mhmmm…. Kinky ! I like it _I pulled the seal off the top, opened it and squirted some on his awaiting fingers then drizzled some on my tongue which had lolled out from the motion of his skilled hand, licking up the delicious flavor _I could eat this all day! _Derek watched with hooded eyes biting his lip before running his tongue over his bottom lip before slipping a finger into my entrance, making me see stars and scream as I came shooting allover Derek's hand and my chest. While I was came he slipped another finger in, moving them in and out riding out my orgasm, I slumped into the mattress with 'omphff'

"That was …. Amazing" I whispered my voice cracking from all the screaming

"Mhmm…" Derek responded while licking his fingers with his finger still inside me

"I'm not finished with you yet!" he sneered before scissoring his fingers inside me, rubbing them against my sweet spot, making me see stars, my cock rising and leaking once again and me arching and moaning like a whore _didn't I just come a minute ago?_

"De-Derek!" I whimpered, "Please ju-just fuck me now… please!"

He slipped a third finger in me and I all but springed up almost sitting in his naked lap _when did he get_ _naked_ I glanced down and saw his package _Man was he huge, werewolf gene did make everything bigger!_ I moaned at the sight and attached our lips together dragging my blunt nails down his back making him hiss and groan. His hand sped up, throwing my head back and riding his fingers when they left me feeling empty, I whined in need. Derek lifted me and rested me on the bed once again, he fisted his cock with his lubed hand then rubbed the head against my entrance

"This what you want or do you want my fingers?" he breathed against my ear sending shivers down my spine and my head lolling back into the pillow with a moan

"Answer me!" Derek growled into my neck before giving it a sharp nip

"Your Cock! I want your Cock now!" I nearly screamed cracking at the end. He answer my pleas with a hard thrust, filling me completely he let out a load moan but stopped moving for me to get use to it. It kinda hurt but not enough for me not to grind my hips into his making us both moan. Derek growled before grabbing my thighs and driving into me with so much force the bed moved, his fingers were tight on my thighs but I really didn't care if they bruised. My back bowed in the air and I screamed every time he hit my spot over and over again

"Fuck…. Fuck! Derek… Holy shit!" only profanities and Derek left my lips as the sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls.

"Stiles… Stiles … Holy Fuck! Stiles!" Derek growled out _when did Derek get such potty mouths? Hehehe.. I like it_

I was gonna come again I could feel it from my toes and fingers, the heat rising from every nerve ending and if the way Derek was gripping my shoulders and clawing at the sheet was any indication so was he! He slammed into me before I let out a silent scream toes curling and my nails clawing at his back he came with me roaring like the Alpha he is. His jaw extended, fangs lengthened and eyes glowing red, he bit the juncture were my neck and collar meets drawing a scream of pleasure from me while he washed my insides with his seed.

I panted coming from my high Derek licked at my wound but didn't move. He rose and looked at me with sympathy and love before I could asked what was going on… he was still hard! I felt it the feeling of a golf ball inside me, my eyes widened before I tried to get away _ohh god. ohh god. this can't be real, he can't be KNOTTING me right now. _It hurt a lot with the heat passed after I came it hurt a lot. I felt tears running down my face, He kissed them away and the he shifted and I felt shift against my spot I saw stars again, it was moving slowly inwards, I moaned in pleasure, pain and disbelief then it slid up and splashed my insides with heat over flowing onto the sheets making me whimper before crashing on the silk sheets. Derek removed himself from me, rolling over to my left side and pulling me to his chest

"I'm so sorry! I have no control over doing that …" he apologized while nuzzling my neck and rubbing back

"It's okay, but I never thought werewolves knotted! How don't I know about this?" I accused

"You weren't mated so it wasn't important Baby!"

"Ohh … Baby? ….mhmmm I like that" I whispered into My Alpha's chest

"Ofcourse you do sweetheart" Derek laughed holding me tighter in his arms

"I need to shower after that!" I said while getting up, wincing when his come ran down my leg, Derek made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat when he saw his come and my blood mixed together on his sheets and running down my leg

"You're enjoying this you sick wolf" I rolled my eyes at him while grabbing a tee-shirt and sweat pants from Derek's chest of draws and making my way to his bathroom_ soon to be ours _I snickered at the thought .

"Yes I am, especially the view!" he said eyeing my rear

"Why don't I hurt something awful?" I asked a little confused

"Because you're a wolf's mate, an Alpha's at that so my body lets off a hormone that makes you heal pretty quickly after us being intimate seeming as your human" he answered with a cute little yawn_ awwwwwwww…._

I shaked my ass and my head before dashing to the bathroom only to see myself in the mirror, I looked euphoric with a fiery glow, my eyes looked brighter and I looked genuinely happy. Then I noticed the bruises and bite marks all over my neck and chest and hips _well damn Derek didn't have to mark me up like a zebra_!

I went to the shower turning the hot water on, testing if it's hot enough before getting in and feeling my shoulders relax before a pair of hand wound around my waist; I smiled with my eyes closed while the water watched over me and Derek. We washed each other because that's all we had the energy for at the moment, before getting out and putting our clothes on. Re-entering the room I saw everything was cleaned up, shredded clothes gone and sheets were changed to purple ones, drying my hair I went down stairs with a growling stomach and a sly wolf with his arms around my waist as we made it to the kitchen. When we got there I noticed something on the fridge, a note,

**_To: Derek and Stiles _**

**_We left knowing that you both needed the time alone _**

**_It's been a long time coming, you both better work this out _**

**_You are made for each other and both deserve happiness_**

**_We'll be staying at hotel, call when you can keep away from each other_**

**_*snicker*_**

**_P.S. Lydia says you better Knot mess this up lol :) _**

**_And Jackson says when he gets back there better be a litter waiting to be born _**

**_Everyone xoxox_**

Derek and I laughed and smiled as we read it before we ate some left over's from the barbecue and went at it again breaking the a spring in the bed_ don't ask!_, we wouldn't be calling them any time soon.

Finally I have my Mate and I don't plan on letting him go…

**Well … *hides* that was ummm…. *peaks from behind bed* **

**Don't report me… that would be very bad very, very bad …. Naughty readers! ;)**

**That was my first fanfiction *claps like a seal* hopefully many to come **

**OR maybe not … I'm like really lazy … industriously challenge 'hehehehe…'**

**Well thanks for reading! **

**Leave me something anything a comment or even a PM mayn anything **

**It will keep me alive… without it I will go into withdrawl and die like a sad bug**

**You don't want that on your conscience do you? DO YOU?**

here...


End file.
